


Santa is a Lion

by sake_neko



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Awakening | Saint Seiya: Awakening (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake_neko/pseuds/sake_neko
Summary: For orphans near Sanctuary. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 8





	Santa is a Lion

Christmas.

Even in this bizarre world of broken cosmo and torn space-time, the people in and around Sanctuary celebrated this holiday. Aiolia cupped his hands for warmth. If this were the real Greece, it likely wouldn’t have been snowing like it was here. The streets were frosted, breath formed tiny clouds, and every day felt like a long hazy morning.

Seiya and Shun reported to Athena earlier this morning about an orphanage they had found. Caretakers were at their limits, the children were crying every day, no presents and no party by their tree. Everyone in the building acted like someone had robbed them their sunlight. The Japanese Saints were missing their fried chicken this holiday, but that didn’t mean others should share their disappointment. They had to do something!

This would not do, Athena so declared. She dropped everything and headed with select Saints to care for the neglected children.

Leo fidgeted. He didn’t know Santa sat on a Christmas throne. Wasn’t it a sleigh? Then again, Athena’s orders were absolute. She must be very gracious to orphans.

“So, this is what the lion wears in December.”

A burst of scarlet cosmo blinded him. Aiolia oofed at the sudden weight across his thighs. Long legs stretched across the throne’s arm, blond hair swept along his forearm, and a slender hand thumped his chest. Scorpio looked up at him with hooded blue eyes.

“Milo!”  
“I must thank Andromeda again for telling me. You make a fine Santa.”

Aiolia managed to wrap an arm around his lover for a side hug. He fingered the violet tips of hair at the top of Milo’s head.

“Thank you. Weren’t you assigned party duties?”  
“A simple task that I have completed, I assure you.”

Fingering the black locks next to Aiolia’s cheek, Milo frowned.

“An unwelcome change. Your natural gold suits you more.”  
“Mmm, Athena’s orders. She says it looks less intimidating.”  
“Hmph, then it’s for her sake that I don’t remove that wig.”  
“I don’t mind it. It does make me resemble Brother a little.”  
“That may be so, but your brother shall never have this.”

Scorpio mounted Leo’s lap and leaned dangerously close, his lips close to Leo’s. Aiolia placed his palm on Milo’s mouth. He hissed. 

“Milo, not now! There are children present.”

The long-haired blond growled. His long hum and backing away formed his wordless resignation. They _were_ on duty, and Leo was glad that Scorpio finally remembered. Milo settled for a platonic lap sitting. Only then did Aiolia remove his hand and sigh.

Angling his face toward his, Milo smirked.

“If you were to wear this suit again tonight—”

What Milo whispered into his ear was so explicit that Aiolia’s cheeks matched the shade of his Santa suit. Leo placed his gloved palm on his forehead.

“I’m glad that I don’t have to explain that to the children.”  
“What I would give to see that.”  
“Don’t even—”

A spark of evil cosmo cut him short. It came from the adjacent mountains. Some distance away yet close enough to become a danger if left unattended. Their eyes hardened. Aiolia bared his teeth, Scorpio’s smirk vanished.

The nerve of those spirits and monsters. Is nothing sacred to them?

“Let’s go.”  
“I’m on it.”  
“But—”  
“Athena and the children are here. The Bronzes are in town getting food. Stand guard, Santa.”  
“Mmm. All right, be careful. Come back safe.”  
“Yeah.”

They nuzzled their noses, step one to their private goodbye ritual. Step two was a kiss. Milo halted, Aiolia’s earlier warning echoing in him. He kissed the lion’s forehead, one that was returned in a flash. One last inhale of each other’s scent before Scorpio hopped to his feet. His voice was feather soft, the tone that was reserved for private. It always warmed Leo’s heart.

“Please stay safe.”  
“Mmm. You too.”

The instant after their farewells were shared, Milo vanished. Two scarlet afterimages marked his exit. Aiolia rushed to their goddess and bowed with his report. For the time being, the goddess would not raise alarm. They would remain on guard unless the situation changed. The lion’s nerves tingled and rattled, but he obeyed her command.

As she and the orphanage director supervised an indoor game with the children, Aiolia received an urgent hailing through cosmo.

_Aiolia, I was careless. Five wounded are flying your way. The Bronzes are taking care of the ones in town. I’m occupied cutting off the source. Can you handle it?  
Which direction?  
West.  
Got it._

The lion bowed quickly to Athena, a curt nod of her stern consent was his cue to race out the building. He sensed where his targets were approaching. Seconds after he burst out the door, he spotted them midflight. Too far to see what they were. No matter.

“Cursed beasts. I, Aiolia, shall not let you lay a single hair on these grounds!”

Leo hopped high into the air. He punched streaks of lightning. _Bam!_ Three evaporated. He spiraled, shooting two beams of light from his fingertip. _Shhw, shhw._ Dust when he landed. 

Behind him, he heard the awed cries of children. The Gold Saint whipped around and kneeled immediately. His goddess was present. She giggled.

“I hope everyone enjoyed Santa’s light show.”

* * * * *

Fortunately for them, the rest of the malevolent spirits were eradicated in short order. Not a single child was harmed, activities went on as planned. Leo relaxed his shoulders when Scorpio strutted into the building, looking much the same as he did when he left. Seiya and Shun were unpacking for the party and unloading courtesy presents, leaving Athena and her Gold Saints with the children. 

Santa was ordered to ask each child what they wanted for Christmas. Athena oversaw and recorded each request on her tablet, charting orders the instant they left a child’s lips. Milo stood next to her, his arms crossed against the wall. Guard duty, the duo insisted. Aiolia felt in his gut that Scorpio stayed for the show.

Each child sat on Santa’s lap, went on and on about what they wanted, and hopped off. Despite Athena’s best efforts, a few of the youngest ones cried the instant they were on his knee. He did his best to comfort them, rubbing their backs and giving them tissues. One boy was so distressed, Aiolia held him until a caretaker came and took him away. 

About midway, there was a girl who broke routine. No tears, no endless story, no double-guessing what they wanted. She simply sat after saying her wish and refused to move. Beside himself, Aiolia cleared his throat.

“What’s wrong, ...Esther?”

He was glad he could remember names now. It took him at least five tries to get it right with the children before her.

“You not gonna do it?”

“Beg pardon?”

Esther pointed toward Milo.

“I saw you kissing that prince on the forehead when he was done sitting on your lap. You not gonna do it to me, too?”

Aiolia pursed his lips. There was much he had to process. How _did_ this girl see them? Must have been too distracted enjoying Milo’s company. Thankfully, they were careful. He couldn’t imagine if they weren’t.

Leo had prepared himself to state any number of silly excuses if the children caught them. How he had winter breath that could freeze a child’s bones, how he was giving the prince a divine blessing, how he was banishing a curse on the forehead. Words dribbled from his mind but lay like stones on his tongue.

Athena observed him with cool green eyes. He shouldn’t disappoint her with any of his foolish ramblings. Children could remember anything if they respected an adult. Santa shouldn’t set an example of dishonesty, with or without the goddess in attendance.

He glanced at Milo and his smirk. That drove Aiolia to fully reconsider his path. They both knew he was an awful liar and even worse actor. If Scorpio was going to tease him about this later, he didn’t want to hear it. The child’s prince label already gave Milo an endless playground of material to use.

The lion inhaled for clarity. Then he did what he always did.

He spoke from the heart.

“No, I shall not, little one. Santa shall only kiss the prince he holds most dear. He has been very, very good this year, and he alone has earned that right. If it were possible, Santa would love to spend his entire life with him so that he could kiss the prince every day and night. It would be Santa’s greatest wish.”

Scorpio stared, the sharpness wiped clean from his face. Disappointed Esther slid off his knee, ever the obedient child. Athena looked at her Saints, a tiny grin behind her gloved fingers.

The girl standing next in line gagged.

“A prince can’t love and marry Santa. He must do that with a princess.”

Aiolia gazed at Milo’s widened eyes. A whole room of young eyes looked between him and Milo. Leo smiled and spoke in a gentle voice.

“A prince can love and marry whoever he wants.”

Milo looked like he stopped breathing. The children were in an uproar and shouted ten things at once. Athena stepped in for crowd control, somehow calming the rowdiest ones with a single glance. With a wave of her hand and quiet footsteps, she had the children back in line and obediently awaiting their turn with Santa. Even the girl next in line kept her disgust to herself.

From the corner of his eye, Aiolia saw Athena return to her position next to Milo. It took two more children for Scorpio to revive. He kneeled before their goddess. Three children later, Milo rose and walked toward the door. One slow sideway glance at Aiolia before he disappeared. He gulped when he saw his lover’s face.

Was Milo upset?

While the children stamped out for their party, Athena and Aiolia stayed in the emptied room. He assumed the proper position of respect on one knee. She congratulated and thanked him on fulfilling his orders.

Before she finished her divine speech, Athena bade Aiolia to raise his head. She smiled when he obeyed promptly.

“Aiolia, Milo would like your company in his quarters. He seemed rather… insistent that you go later tonight.”

“My eternal gratitude, Lady Athena. My apologies that you are the messenger for this civil affair. We should not inconvenience you with our trifling matters when your life was in danger a short time ago.”

“Think nothing of it. Consider it a reward for honorable service if we must assign an official reasoning. I am certain saving the lives of these children is worthy of respect.”

She kneeled before Aiolia, brushing her lilac hair aside before placing a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were lined with a loving shine. 

“Please enjoy your holiday together. I wish you both a happy and wonderful rest.”

Aiolia heard the lighter tone in her voice, a subtle drop in formality. Mu did explain to them that their goddess had moments of being a normal girl. What an honor to witness such an occurrence firsthand. In a rare break of decorum, he addressed her at her level.

“I thank you, Lady Kido.”

* * * * *

Aiolia knocked at around eight. A few beats later, Milo opened the door. Scorpio clicked his tongue. The lion read his mind.

“I’m sorry. Santa was a one-day rental.”

Milo humphed.

“...It’s cold out. Come inside.”  
“Wait.”

Blue eyes met.

“Before anything else happens tonight, there’s something I want to say.”

Scorpio leaned against the door frame, his blond hair matted against his shoulder. One of the violet curls framed his cheek. Aiolia cleared his throat.

“I know you don’t like public displays of affection. Everything I said was true, but that’s still no excuse for making a spectacle about it. And for putting you in the spotlight. That’s my fault. I’m sorry that I didn’t consider your feelings before speaking to the children today. I’ll remember to be careful in the future. Please forgive me.”

To his surprise, his lover grit his teeth and his hands trembled. He looked more distressed than before, something he wondered was even possible. Aiolia put his hand on his shoulder.

“Milo?”  
“...Just get in here.”

Struggling with even that short statement, Scorpio grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. The door shut behind them. Aiolia was led to a warm fireplace and a wooden table. One whiff told him what was waiting there, a fragrance familiar to him in this season.

“Christopsomo?”

Christmas bread. It had been years since he enjoyed one on the night of Christmas Eve. But he never saw one quite like this. Aiolia traced his fingers over the baked lion head. It was so intricate, it felt like a waste to eat it. He looked over his shoulder.

”You made this?”

Milo averted his eyes. Aiolia raised his eyebrows.

“All of this by today?”  
“...And if I did? There’s diples too… if you want them.”  
“That’s incredible, and it smells amazing. How did you do this so fast?”  
“...It’s nothing.”

Scorpio kept his voice soft.

“A prince can love and marry whoever he wants.”

Leo gaped at the echo. Milo stepped forward and shoved the knife on the table closer to Aiolia. Still looking away, he crossed his arms.

“Cut it and make your wish. This could be your home, too.”

In that statement, it clicked. From his foggiest memories, he remembered that Christmas bread was typically cut together by families. The design on top was often a cross or an “x” for Christ, a callback to its religious roots. It could also be flowers, crops, people. An animal. Whatever symbolized the spirit of the current household.

Aiolia felt his cheeks burn. 

“I didn’t mean right away.”

Milo’s ears reddened at that remark.

“...I know. But this is my answer.”  
“Mmm. Wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m glad I said the truth. It’s wonderful to know how you feel.”  
“...If you were joking, dessert would’ve been Scarlet Needles.”

Aiolia laughed. He embraced Milo and kissed his forehead. When their eyes met, Milo’s smile returned. They rubbed noses.

“Thank you, scorpion. I’ll treasure this gift.”  
“Merry Christmas, lion.”

They chuckled before sharing a gentle kiss. His heart warming, Aiolia felt apologetic to Milo. He didn’t need to cut Christopsomo to have his wish granted this year.

This was all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Took some liberty by using _Saintia Sho_ comic colors. Sorry there's that discontinuity, it's just what I prefer with these two as a pairing. Still not sure if I should use the _Saintia Sho_ tag just for that.
> 
> Since I play _Rising Cosmo_ using only freebies, of course Santa Aiolia eludes me. Like much of the gacha. Because them gingerbread men to get him ain't cheap. I'll accept the banner and log-in screen as consolation prizes. Boo hoo.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you to anyone who leaves comments and/or kudos! Wishing everyone safety and happiness. Happy holidays.


End file.
